


You're Mine, Initiate

by todayinitiate



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todayinitiate/pseuds/todayinitiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frustrated Eric takes an interest in Tris before Four even has a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine, Initiate

**Author's Note:**

> Eric matches the movie version rather than the book description.  
> A line break means some time has passed.  
> This can also be found on my FanFiction account under the same name.

_Fuck, it’s been a while._

Eric stood in the shower, hot water flowing over him. He leaned against the wall with one hand while the other roamed down his body. As he closed his eyes, his mind wandered.

He instantly teleports to Erudite headquarters, Jeanine Matthews is on her knees, her tongue exploring his length. He groans and throws his head back as she takes him into her mouth. He slides his hands into her hair. He looks back down and two more people have joined her on the floor. Two female initiates, Christina and Tris. Tris gently caresses his balls as Christina joins Jeanine, exploring his length with their tongues. _Fuck_. Letting go of Jeanine’s hair, he slides his hand into Tris’s instead and pulls her up to her feet. He looks around, they are in his office back at Dauntless, and it’s only the two of them now. With one swift movement, he knocks everything off his desk and bends Tris over it, one hand still in her hair and the other holding her wrists behind her back. She moans softly for him, pushing back against his erection. He lets go of her and removes her pants and underwear. One hand snakes around her neck, pulling her up so her back is against his chest as he enters her, the other soon explores her chest under her shirt and then down her body. _You’re mine, initiate._ She is putty in his hands, moaning, weak in his arms.

His eyes flew open as his hand moved faster over his length, a warmth building inside of him. He leant heavily into the wall as his orgasm built, and finally released. He breathed heavily and his heart was beating hard in his chest as he thought about Tris bent over his desk. _It’s a shame she’s cut._

 

* * *

 

Commotion stirred towards the back of the train. Eric pushed his way through the crowd when he saw her. He was almost impressed; she seemed to have made her way to the train on her own after being beaten half to death.

“Who let you out?” He edged towards her, eyes examining her face.

“Uh, I did.” she seemed nervous; eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

“Oh, _you_ did?” He stared directly into her eyes, loving how he made her nervous. He loved the control he felt. “Okay.”

He finally let her off the hook and walked away into the middle of the car where Four had started to explain the game, which was capture the flag. He waited for an initiate to comment on the gun before using it as an excuse to demonstrate it on her, which put him in a good mood.

“Two teams, Four and I are captains.”

“You pick first.”

“Okay…” He looked directly into Tris’s eyes. “The stiff.”

Four’s eyes widened slightly. The train was silent. Four eventually cleared his throat and they continued to pick teams.

 

* * *

 

The seemingly endless drone of the initiates was mind-numbing. Eric had zoned out and was staring ahead into the distance. Movement caught his eye and he noticed that Tris was walking away from the group. As an escape from the dull conversation of the others, and also out of intrigue, he followed her into the trees. She came to a stop at the bottom of a ladder. The old Ferris wheel loomed overhead.

“What are you doing?” He asked, voice low but with an undertone of authority. She froze on the ladder but didn’t turn around.

“Higher ground,” she started, stumbling on her words. “We need higher ground to help us see where the other team are hiding.”

He thought about it for a second. “Not a bad idea.”

The rungs were cold on his hands as he followed her up, eyes exploring her body moving above him. When they reached the top, Tris continued climbing the wheel, her nimble body navigating the metal easily. She stabled herself on a small platform.

“You do not look stable on there, initiate,” he lied; the excuse to get close to her practically called to him.

He moved easily on the structure and came to a stop next to her, placing one arm around her and gripping the rail next to her hand. He felt her freeze next to him. Heat radiated off his body onto hers and a small shiver rose up her spine at their proximity. Thoughts of his shower fantasy that morning trickled through his mind. He watched her reaction to him every time he moved. She stared off into the night, not seeming to focus on anything, just avoiding his intense stare. The breeze was cold against her skin. She tried to focus on the cold instead of Eric’s body heat surrounding her. Warmth pooled in her abdomen and blood flushed in her cheeks.

“So, have you not seen the other team clearly in your direct line of vision, or are you just enjoying the view,” he drawled, his mouth close to her ear. His voice dipped lower, “and your surroundings?”

She glared at him as he smirked before moving to climb back down on the structure. Suddenly her foot slipped; she gripped the railing hard to steady herself. Eric grabbed her waist automatically.

“Shit, watch yourself!” His fingers were touching the skin beneath the hem of her shirt. She drew in a shaky breath, and it wasn’t because her foot slipped.

 

* * *

 

“Stiff,” a familiar voice caught her attention as she walked through the crowd in the pit.

She was still feeling exhilarated from the zip line. A ‘Dauntless tradition’ after the capture the flag game apparently. She turned and saw Eric standing in a circle of about four or five people who all went silent as he spoke, and glanced between the two. He stepped away from the others, his full attention on her.

“Congratulations.” His eyes were locked on hers. “You did well tonight. Our little adventure up the Ferris wheel definitely paid off.”

“Thanks,” she replied cautiously.

He had a drink in his hand and his eyes were a little brighter than usual. A step closer, a sip from the glass. She shifted backwards, acutely aware of the mass of people surrounding them. He slowly dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded square of paper which he held out for her to take. As soon as she was holding it, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

The door opened and Eric leaned on the door frame with a smirk.

“I didn’t expect you to come, stiff.”

“I have a name,” she mumbled, looking anywhere but his eyes.

He smirked, turned, and disappeared into his apartment. Tris was left standing in the doorway gripping the square of paper with his apartment number on it. She needed to find out what he wanted from her. Tucking the paper away into her pocket, she slowly stepped inside and closed the door.

“Why am I here, Eric?”

“That’s a good question, why _are_ you here?” His eyes roamed her body and a blush formed on her cheeks.

She stared at the floor. It had been about an hour since they spoke in the pit. She had gone back to the dorm, cleaned up and changed clothes, then sat on her bed and tried to ignore her burning curiosity and desire to go to the address on the paper. Before long, Peter wandered in, casually accusing her of cheating in the capture the flag game, poking fun at her Abnegation tendencies, all of the usual things she expected from him.

_I need to get out of here. I’ll go for a walk around the compound._ She had, of course, let her curiosity get the better of her, and ended up at Eric’s door.

“Peter was getting on my nerves in the dorm, and I had nothing better to do so I thought I’d come and find out what you wanted.” In her peripheral vision, she saw him step closer and her eyes snapped to his.

“I’ve been watching you very closely, Tris,” he started, and edged further forward as he spoke. “I’ve been watching how you react to me.”

Her throat ran dry and she swallowed nervously. Her mouth parted to reply but she wasn’t sure what to say. He was now so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body. Eric’s eyes flickered to her parted lips and he closed the distance between them, pushing his mouth to hers. His hands grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the door, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. Desire coursed through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his mouth.

He lifted her small frame easily and carried her to the sofa. He fell back against the cushions, and Tris straddled his lap. She could feel his length pushing into her through her clothes, and rolled her hips against him. He moaned into the kiss and pushed her hips down into him, desperate for more friction. He leaned forward and pulled off his shirt, and Tris’s own fingers hesitated at the hem of her own. He placed his hands on top of hers, noticing her caution.

“You can tell me to stop at any time, okay?” He said softly.

She nodded in return and removed her shirt. His eyes roamed her slender body. She leaned in and kissed him again, slowly at first but with increasing enthusiasm as the hunger expanded inside her. She rolled her hips against him again, enjoying the pressure against her core, and her hands reached back to unclasp her black bra. Eric slowly leaned forward and broke the kiss, but continued to kiss and bite down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts. One hand caressed the left while his mouth explored the right. She closed her eyes and moaned softly at the new sensation.

“You like that? You want more?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

They rose from the sofa and he guided her to his bedroom.

“On the bed,” he ordered.

She lay down and looked over towards him, leaning in the doorway.

“Tris, do you ever touch yourself?”

Her cheeks flushed pink but her eyes never left his. Growing up in Abnegation, anything sexual that wasn’t for procreation was frowned upon, but being the curious child she was explored her body under the covers at night.

“Yes,” she breathed. Eric’s eyebrows raised and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

“Tris, you naughty girl.” He walked towards her slowly and sat on the bed, placing one hand on her thigh.

“You still okay with what we’re doing?”

Her eyes snapped to his hand as she started to breathe faster, he was so close to where she wanted him. “Yes.”

He could see her breathing had changed and noticed the pink in her cheeks. He moved his hands and unbuttoned her pants.

“Off.”

Tris followed the command and lay back down, now in nothing but her black dauntless standard underwear, and watched Eric stand up and walk to the closet where he pulled out a box.

“Now, Tris. You’ve been a naughty girl, touching yourself in Abnegation. Kissing me, your leader. Rubbing yourself against me just now, making me want you. It’s my duty, as a leader, to punish you.”

Her breath hitched as she watched him approach. She nodded and couldn’t help but rub her thighs together in a desperate attempt for some friction.

“Stop that. You will cum when I give you permission. This is your punishment.”

He pulled out some black restraints from the box and proceeded to tie her wrists to the corners of the bed. He then tied her ankles to the bottom corners. Seeing her spread out like this just for him made his growing arousal strain against his pants. Her eyes travelled down his body and stopped there, she was breathing fast with desire. Slowly, he undid the button on his pants and removed them as she watched, keeping his boxers on. Walking around the side of the bed, he gently ran his fingers up her leg, right from her ankle to the top of her thigh, and let his hand linger there just below the material of her underwear. He trailed his fingers up further, from her hip to her breast and very gently skimmed her nipple as she arched her back into it. He smirked and removed his hand completely.

“What did I tell you?” He sat down on the bed and his voice dipped low and quiet. “You’re mine, initiate.”

She moaned softly and tried to resist the urge to move. “Please, Eric,” she begged.

“Please, what? What do you want me to do?” He rested his hand lazily on her abdomen and leant in to kiss her neck, biting and then soothing with his tongue. “Tell me what you want,” he breathed against her neck.

“I want you to-to make me feel good.”

He smirked against her skin. “Say it.”

“Make me cum Eric, _please!_ ”

He stood up and walked around the bed, picking up a knife from the bedside table, cutting her underwear off, then throwing both the knife and the material to the floor. He positioned himself between her spread legs. His face inches from her heat, he could hear her whimpering. He placed some small kisses on her inner thighs and around her lips. She groaned in frustration and bucked her hips towards him. The corners of his mouth lifted again. _I can’t resist her any longer._

He placed his mouth on her and licked and sucked her clit as she moaned his name. Gently, he inserted a finger inside her and after a while added a second, curling them upwards. She was melting under his touch. One of the restraints on Tris’s wrists had come loose, giving her the freedom to slide one of her hands into his hair and pull. He moaned into her at the sensation. His other arm found its way under her leg and reached up to pinch her sensitive nipple making her back arch again. She moaned as she felt the heat build faster inside her.

“Eric-“

“Not yet.” Swirling his tongue around her clit again he reached his arm over and loosened the restraints on her ankles one at a time, her thighs closed together on either side of his face and her hand pushed his head down harder into her.

“Eric, I can’t hold back, please,” she moaned. He waited a good few seconds to reply, determined to hold her off as long as possible.

“Let go for me, Tris.”

Her body shuddered as she succumbed to her orgasm. Her hips bucked as shockwaves ravaged through her body, his name on her lips as she came. Eric gently removed his mouth.

“Do you think that was an acceptable punishment?” He grinned and raised his eyebrows as he climbed up the bed to release the last wrist restraint and then lie next to her.

“Yes,” she breathed.

He watched her chest rise and fall, a hand making its way down to the bulge in his underwear. She noticed the movement and watched as he freed his erection from the black material. He pushed his underwear down his legs and dropped them to the floor beside the bed. He leaned in and kissed her again, his tongue running over her lips, parting them and sliding his tongue over hers, exploring her mouth. She placed her hand in the middle of his chest and ran it down his body, making him inhale sharply when she reached his length. She caressed his balls and broke the kiss, repositioning herself between his legs.

“Fuck, Tris,” he pleaded as she lowered her head and gently licked his entire length before running her tongue over his head.

He clenched his fists and threw his head back as she took him into her mouth. Her eyes met his as she swirled her tongue and moved her mouth up and down his shaft. He breathed hard at the sight of her reddened lips around his cock.

“Tris I-”

“Not yet.” She mimicked him with a smirk as she took all contact away. He practically whimpered at the loss and looked over at her, eyes pleading.

“Not yet. I want you inside me first.” She announced, confidently, standing up and then straddling him on the bed, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock.

_Fuck, I’m not gonna last long._

He watched as his length disappeared into her body and her eyes fluttered closed. He placed his hands on her hips and waited for her to set the pace. Slowly, and agonizingly, she started to move against him, moaning as she moved faster. Her hands rested on his chest, digging her nails in. He reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her down to kiss him and using the new leverage to roll them over, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. His body above hers while he thrust into her. He let go of her wrists and placed one hand gently on her neck while he rubbed her clit with the other. _She’s mine, she’s fucking mine._

“Eric,” She breathed, “I’m close.”

“Cum for me, Tris,” He growled, rubbing her faster.

He watched as she dissolved into pleasure, feeling her pulse around him. He let go of her and leaned on the bed as it sent him into his own wave of pleasure. His head fell forward and eyes closed as his body shuddered with the electricity of his orgasm. They were both breathing hard as he fell onto the bed next to her and stared at the ceiling.

Tris was the first to move, sitting up and gathering her pants from the floor.

“I should get back to the dorm, they’ll notice I’m gone and Christina will ask questions and-” she turned to look at him, noticing a smirk on his face.

“Goodbye, Stiff.” He teased.

She gathered her clothes from the living room and put everything back on, shoving her ripped underwear into her pocket.

He followed her out of the bedroom and lingered in the doorway, watching her every move. She felt like his eyes were burning holes in her skin. She smiled at him before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her, letting her forehead rest against the cool surface.

“What did I just do?” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated as this was my first attempt at writing since I was about 15.


End file.
